The pain we all hide
by Melya Liz
Summary: We are all hiding pain from others and sometimes all we want is for someone to see it.
1. Sasuke's Standing in the Rain

**Name: Sasuke's standing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick**

**This all started as an picture idea that kind of blossomed into a songfic. I have some cool ideas for other songfics but here's this one.**

**Also I mixed up the words a little instead of putting she it's he because as we all know Sasuke is a he… and it would look kind of odd if the song said "she never slows down" **

**Please tell me what you think.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood there panting his training was getting more and more intense. But he didn't care. Ignoring his body's crying for him to stop. He keeps going. He has to get better for kill the one who brought this pain onto him.

_He never slows down  
He doesn't know why  
_

He sat alone in his room memory's flooding into his mind. He tries to block them out but he can't. He hate's to be alone. But he knows he has to. It's the only way he can stay focused on what he must do. It's the only way he get's the determination to keep on doing what he thinks is what he has to do.

_But He knows that when He's all alone It feels like it's all coming down_

Everyone says he cold, they think he's just making it worse. But he could careless what they say or think. His sensei says that he has a lot, a team, new friends. But it doesn't matter because secretly he's scared that if he started to get close to them he'll lose them too.

_He won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
_

He can still see them all laying there, dead. Only his brother standing silent as ever. That was the last day he cried, crying is for the weak. And he will never be weak again.

_And he fears if he cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down_

It's his fault there all dead, he wasn't strong enough. He should be dead with them but he was even too weak to die. Silently he stands there while his team laughs, loves, cries… he calls them idiots he acts like they are inferior but the truth is he wishes he was like them. But instead he tells himself that he has to be ready to fight his brother. Is he really just trying to prove to himself that he isn't weak? Or is he really just in a silent eternal struggle with himself?

_He won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with himself_

What will happen if he meet's his brother? Will he be ready? Will he be able to avenge his family? Will he win or will he fail?

_And the fear's whispering If he stands, he'll fall down_

Did anyone care? Was there anyone out there who could understand him… the answer is no. This is what he tells himself every time some girl tells him she want's to know him better. Even though he wishes there was someone he could talk to; he keeps telling himself there isn't and there never will be.

_he wants to be found_

Should he stop this? Should he just be happy with what he has? He want's to be happy was this really the way to gain happiness? Yes he has to kill his pain then his pain will go away. But is his brother really his pain?

_The only way out is through everything  
he's running from_

Sometimes he want's to give up. Forget it all but then all those memories flood back and he knows there isn't any other way.

_Wants to give up and lie down_

So here he is alone again. He has left everything for his one goal. Was it worth it? Or has he given up the last of the gifts God had given him? Was he stupid? Did he have more then he thought but he just ignored it? Did HE kill the new family that he had been given? Was he just as bad as his brother? Had he lost what he had been looking for all along?_  
_

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain _

And as I stand here watching the rain fall down I want to tell him no. It's never to late to go back, never. No matter how hard it is we're all waiting for him hoping that he'll come back to us here at Konoha. Because like the rain that washes away the dirt and helps grown new flowers. Love washes away hate and helps grow forgiveness. And like the family he always wanted we love him.

-_End_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Also if anyone knows what episode is the one where the tell what happened to Kakashi's team PLEASE tell me. I have a really cool song but hardly any information on what happened. (also some good fanfics on that would help) **

**-Liz **


	2. Does Naruto have to scream?

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed since the last time… still don't own Naruto and I also don't own Zoegirl's Scream**

**Name: Scream**

**Artist: Zoegirl**

**Album: Room to breath **

**Before notes: this song is amazing, I'm sure everyone feels like this at least ONCE in there lives. I know I feel like this all the time. And this one fits Naruto so well!!! First of all he's always screaming. Yet no one ever listens to him just dismissing him as stupid. He's always getting into trouble hoping to get some recognition yet everyone just calls him a troublemaker… **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked alone in the festival watching all the other little 8 year old kids walking, talking, and laughing with there parents.

"Oh mommy can I get that?"

"Hey daddy look at that clown!"

"Carry me"

Yet he's alone, no one to tell him it's to close to dinner to get that candy bar or pick him up and tell him he's great. Instead he got nasty looks from people and a cold shoulder. Was there anyone else in this world that felt like him? Always wishing for the family he didn't have, alone and cold inside.

_Does anybody know how I feel?  
Sometimes I'm numb, sometimes I'm overcome  
Does anybody care what's going on?  
_

"Hey Look I'm a ninja!!!" Naruto said showing off his new forehead protector to anyone who would pass by hoping to get some reaction. But all he got was one really annoyed guy who stopped and turned to the excited boy "Great kid, go tell ya mother about it." Naruto could hear snickers from some of the passerby's. Hanging his head he walked home.

_Do I have to wear my scars like a badge on my arm  
For you to see me, I need release_

_Do I have to scream for you to hear me?  
Do I have to bleed for you to see me?  
'Cause I grieve, you're not listening to me  
Do I need to scream?_

He held the great Kyuubi inside of him. He had become a hero the day; the day he was born. They had used his life to protect the life of others. Yet they shunned him, didn't they see the pain in his eyes. Didn't they see all the pain he goes thru every waking day? Alone and hated because of something he didn't even ask for. He never asked for the demon, he never asked to be the hero everyone hated. Yet they all blamed him for the death's that the great fox had caused They treated him like dirt and they hated him just being alive.

__

Has anybody seen what's been done?  
Where was my defense? 

_No one heard my protest_

Iruka watched the blonde boy walk by the pain emitting from his eyes to match the same one he had once had. Why didn't anyone else see it? was he the only one who cared that this boy was suffering?

_  
The eyes of God were watching me  
_

"…And my dream is to surpass all previous Hokages and have the village acknowledge me!" the blonde said jumping up with excitement just thinking about it. His other two teammates and sensei just looked at him blank expressions. But for some reason just shouting it out had made Naruto feel somewhat better

_It's time to make my peace,_

_Let it go and be released_

_So I can breathe again  
I'm on my knees_

Everyone knew who he was, he was the monster. But he was more then just a monster, he was a boy. A boy who can love, who can be scared and who can feel lonely. __

I've been marked, set apart  
But I'm cut so deep and afraid of the dark

The blade came flying toward him he tried to scramble away.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka screamed. Jumping on top of the boy.

The blonde stared at him in wonder with the huge blade slicking out form his back "W…Why?" he barely whispered.

"B…because we're the same" the older man told him "and I know how you feel" he coughed blood coming from his mouth. Naruto could see the pain from the blade in his eyes.

_  
One drop of blood from the hole in Your hand  
Is enough to heal me and make me stand  
'Cause I'm clean, He is listening to me_

"Naruto hurry up we're going!" Sakura called out waving. The blonde ran up to his crush smiling his big foxy grin.

"Backa you almost made us late!" Naruto just glared at the black-haired boy

"Well it's not like Kakashi-sensei is here yet!"

Suddenly a puff of smoke blew up in front of them "Yo" the white haired nin said giving his students a peace sign holding his infamous book.

"Your LATE!" both Sakura and Naruto told him. He just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck Sasuke rolled his eyes from behind Naruto and Sakura. Even though Naruot would never admit it was days like this that made him feel like he belonged, like he was part of something bigger and he didn't need to worry about being alone or being called a monster. All that mattered was that it was a nice day and they where going to a mission (probably to garden or some other meaningless chore) and they where all together. And he didn't feel like he needed anything else in the world. __

I don't have to scream for Him to hear me  
Don't have to bleed for Him to see me  
'Cause I'm clean, He is listening to me  
I don't have to scream  
I don't have to bleed  
'Cause I'm clean, He is listening  
And I don't have to scream

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**After notes: I have to say some of this was annoying to do but I LOVE the ending!!! "sniff" we love you Naruto (gives him a bone crushing hug)**

**Naruto: can't… breath…**

**Hope you all liked it and a little review would be much loved!!!**

**-Liz**


	3. Hinata's not so plain

**Disclaimer: sill don't own Naruto and I defiantly don't own Plain, that's by Zoegirl**

**Name: Plain**

**Artist: Zoegirl**

**Album: Life **

**On: Hinata **

**Before notes: Every girl thinks she's plain at some point in life, I know I do all the time. But the truth is no one is plain because we're all different so how could anyone be plain? **

**None of my songs have parings in them but this one has a few hints for KibaxHinata and NarutoXHinata but nothing big, but if you can't stand it I'm sorry. I did it a little differently this time I put the words to the song before the story part's so tell me which kind you like better, this kind of the one I've been doing before.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_He made you feel plain  
When he forgot your name_

"H…Hi Naruto-kun"

"Huh? Oh hi…. Uhhh Hinita right?"

"Errr Hinata…"

"Yah right"

_  
Well let me tell you something,  
I have felt the same. _

Hinata watched the bubbly blonde from behind a tree wishing she had the courage to talk to him. Why was she so shy, but then again did it matter? No one would care about a weak girl like her.

_  
I know you're in pain  
But there'll be another Boy along the way and  
God he made you beautiful and  
There's nothing about you that's plain. _

"H…hi Naruto.."

"Huh.. oh hi… Sakura chan!!! Hi Sakura chan!!!" the blonde ran toward the pink hired girl totally forgetting about the shy black haired girl standing there. She hung her head then suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hinata chan"

She turned to see her teammate Kiba smiling at her. Then he cocked his head and winked.

"You'll get him sooner or later"

__

You tell me you're not the type  
The kind of girl that they like  
And your a little insecure about  
How you look in their eyes. 

Hinata gasped for breath training was intense but she could feel her father's cold eyes on her and she knew she had failed again. Why? Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she make him proud of her? That's all she wanted and she tried so hard. But she knew the answer: she was a failure, there wasn't much more to say.

_Well fashion will change,  
Trends come and go everyday,_

"Choji!! I'm telling you Sasuke likes thin girls!" Ino argued with her teammates as she on to the training grounds with her team mates Shikamaru and Choji

"No one care's what Sasuke thinks other then you, Ino" Shikamaru muttered

"HI Hinata" Choji said nodded to the girl who was just getting ready to leave

"H…hi" she replied as she waslked off "_I wonder what kind of girl Naruto likes?" _she

Thought as she walked home

_But God only made one of you and  
There's nothing about you that's plain_

You coming Hinata?" Kiba asked as their team got ready for a mission.

"C… Coming"

"You guys ready for this! Chuneen exams here we come!!" Kiba said excitedly as Akamaru baked with the same gusto his mater had. Hinata just looked at her feet unsure of what to say.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Shino asked

"I…I'm just not sure I can do this" she muttered

"Oh you'll do fine!!!" Kiba said putting his arm around her shoulder "you're one great fighter you just need to have more confidence in your self"

_You are a jewel you're a treasure  
You are one of a kind and  
You shine just a bright as  
The stars in the sky. _

"Your strong Naruto, that's why I look up to you, you… you inspire me" Hinata whispered from her behind the training log.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto turned to leave then stopped "Hey you know when I fist meet you I thought you where kind of quite and creepy, but now I think you're really nice!"   
_  
You're a rare kind of wonder created just right  
So keep your head up no matter the pain  
There's nothing about you that's plain._

"_Please watch me Naruto'_ Hinata thought as she used her new fighting technique on the herds of wasps that came rushing at her. Chakra poured out of her fingertips as she slicked threw the small insects.

Naruto watched in astonishment 'WOW she's… she's amazing" he whispered

_See your mind, it is precious  
Though your heart may be restless  
And your eyes they will see  
All that you're meant to be  
'Cause your spirit is strong  
And your soul carries on  
You'll keep your head up no matter the pain  
There's nothing about you that's plain_

Neji lay on the floor a 20 year old Hinata standing over him holding out her hand "here" she said in a calm collected voice. He cousin took it getting up.

"Hinata you have improved greatly" her father said a small smile gracing his lips. The young woman, his daughter, smiled back bowing "Thank you father"

"He's right Hinata," Neji said looking at his cousin "You have become a strong young woman"

_You know I've had my days,  
When I feel out of place...yea  
I look at who I am,  
Cover what I can ,  
I wish it all would change. But...  
Take the makeup away  
You see the same girl still remains..  
She may not feel that beautiful  
But there's nothing about her that/s plain._

----------------------------

**Gaaa I totally butchered some of this!!! All those quotes from the show… AHHHH they are probably sooo far off that it's sad!!! I haven't seen Naruto in a while so this is all from my poor memory… hehe forgive me dear Naruto fans… **

**Anyway I did this one for the 2 wonderful supporters of this**

Kyo's only 1 (**love the name girl!!!**)

And

ElissaWolf** (here's your Hinata one just for you!!!) **

**-Liz **


End file.
